Ditch Day
by IwubSoulEaterEvans
Summary: The group is bored in class. What do they do on their Ditch Day? READ IT OR ILL TAKE YOUR SOUL! Co. writen by Phantom4747
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello people of fanfiction. This is a new story that I'm writing with my friend Phantom4747. Hope everyone likes**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Soul Eater**

It was another normal day at the DWMA, Kid bored, and Liz doing her nails, Patty laughing, Black Star saying how much he is a star, Tsubaki trying to calm him down, Soul sleeping and Maka of course being herself was studying.

"I'm bored" Patti whined so loud it disturbed the whole class room, luckily Stein didn't care he was too focused on dissecting the blonde misters father.

Soul finally woke up, startled from Patty's huge whine "hmm? Oh yah me too" he agreed.

Black Star had his usual grin on plastered on his face like he always did "let's ditch"

"Absolutely not" Maka huffed "I'm not gonna ruin my perfect attendance record just cause you guys are bored." They all made puppy dogs eyes Maka caved after a few minutes , she sighed "fine, but if I get in trouble, I'm warning you ahead of time hell is gonna break lose" they gulped but nodded still in excitement

"Um professor we need to go to the bathroom" Liz said raising her hand up, Tsubaki and Maka obviously weren't used to ditching so they both looked like they had murdered someone.

Stein shrugged not caring "Here is your hall pass"

He handed all of us the hall passes and they all left the academy, walking down the stairs of the DWMA, Maka gulped nervously. _This is my first time ditching and I truthfully never thought I would ever do anything as absurd as this_. She thought staring out into space

Soul picked up his pace and walked near me. "Hey you okay? Look nervous"

His meister nodded adding "Yah this is my first time ditching"

He laughed and showed his shark teeth that always seemed to calm her down "It's okay, play for awhile, and get back inside no biggy "

Maka smiled "y-yah okay" we reached the end of the DWMA stairs

"What now?" Kid asked, they all thought their hardest, Maka rolled her emerald eyes "great! Skipping is over let's going!" She said excitedly

Patty smiled broadly "I got it! The amusement park!" Tsubaki clapped and Black Star kept saying how awesome this would be and how much of a god he was

"Great idea lil sis" Liz hugged her sister,

Kid smiled "Well the symmetry is beautiful" They walked towards the amusement park, Maka looked at Soul and he grinned "Sounds cool"

The nervous meister shrugged, _I mean I was already out here why spoil the fun? _Maka thought

"Sure why not." She said as she walked next to her partner.

The group soon reached the amusement park, Kid was first he grabbed his skateboard and didn't need to do any of the walking unlike Maka, Black Star, Soul, and Tsubaki who were running to keep up.

"KID WOULD YOU PLEASE SLOW DOWN!" Maka yelled at the asymmetrical meister.

"TO LATE ALREADY HERE!" He replied.

Kid smiled and stood there admiring the symmetry unlike Black Star who broke the doors.

"YAHOO! COME ON TSUBAKI LETS GO TO THE ROLLER COASTERS!" He grabbed Tsubaki's hand and ran to the biggest roller coaster,

Liz shivered "That's a huge roller coaster".

"Exactly why we need to go on it! Come on sis!" The twin pistol giggled she grabbed her sister and Kid's hand and hovered them toward the death machine.

Maka up the slightest bit to see her partners face. She instantly got lost in those ruby red eyes.

"What should we do?" Maka asked.

"How about the roller coaster?" He grinned.

His meister viciously shook her head "NO WAY!"

He laughed and leaned in her face. Maka's face instantly turned a light shade of pink _I hoped he doesn't notice_ "You're not scared are ya?"

"I faced the Kishin I'm not scared of a stupid roller coaster!" I growled

He laughed and grabbed my hand, entwining our fingers "Then let's go!" They duo walked to the death machine when a lady with golden hair, an eye patch and golden eyes ran in front of us "what a lovely couple! Simply lovely! You should go on the love Faris Wheel!" she hovered the two and didn't seem to hear or care from their protest.

"But we're not a couple!" she started the engine and that's when it became awkward...

**A/N: How was that review. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello there sorry it took so long to update got some major writers block... Obviously its all better now XD. Well hope you enjoy this chappy of Ditch Day AND its short... Im so evil did it on perpose XD.**

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) don't own Soul Eater or any of it charecters. :"(**

Before either of the awkward teens could get off the ride the bar that keeps them secured came down and they were trapped weather they liked it or not. The seat was so small that Maka was practically sitting on her partners lap. _This is so awkward._ They thought in unison. They turned to look at the lady controlling the ride and shook their heads. She-like before- ignored their protests and started the ride anyway. Maka sighed in frustration. I mean of course she had a crush on her partner. He had beautiful ruby red eyes, thick snowy white hair, and shark teeth.

"What are you smiling about?" Soul asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh nothing… nothing at all." Before she knew it a blush was forming on her face. She looked down at her hands in her lap, her pigtails barely covering it.

"Awwww is Maka blushing?" He teased. I turned my head away so that he couldn't see me. I put my arm on the side of the seat and rest my chin on my hand.

Soul looked down and saw he left hand sitting in her lap. He was tempted to reach out and grab it but he went with the voice in his head telling him not too. He turned away having a blush on his cheeks as well.

The ride came to a stop as the carnie lifted the bar away from them. They hopped out of their seats and another couple replaced their spot. Soul looked around he could smell the greasy food which sounded really good right now and started to walk to the nearest booth.

"What can I get for you sir!?" The man yelled over the music, and screaming. He had an expressionless face like he didn't enjoy one bit of his job.

"Two corn dogs please." The weapon replied holding up two fingers to indicate that's how much he wanted. The man came back with two corn dogs a moment later. Soul paid the man and walked back to Maka. "Here you go miss." He said politely as he handed her one of the corn dogs.

"Thank you kind sir." She said playing along. Maka took the corn dog out of his hand and took a bite. She moaned as the comfort food satisfied her hungry stomach. She looked over at Soul half the corn dog was gone and drool was dripping out of his mouth. Maka giggled as she walked up to him.

The white haired boy was about to stuff his mouth with the rest his corn dog but froze as his meister approached him. Her gloved hand came up to his face and wiped the drool off of his lip green eyes never leaving his ruby red ones. They started to lean in when….


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys finall chapter hope everyone likes. Writed with Phantom4747.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Soul Eater**

Soul and Maka's face were just a few inches apart. They touched foreheads and...

"YAHOO... Wait what's going on here?" Black*Star asked with a smug smirk on his face.

The partner jumped apart and stood awkwardly in front of the blue haired assassin and his black haired partner.

"Nothing!" The pair quickly replied in unison.

"There's nothing going on why would anything be going on..." Maka said nervously.

"Okayyyy... Well Tsubaki and I are gonna go play some games you wanna come?" Black*Star asked. "We still gotta go ask Kid, Liz, and Party.

"Sure we'll go." Maka said as though the awkward situation they were in never happened. "We'll meet you there." Maka turned around and started to walk over to the games and waited for the others. Soon all 5 of them arrived and started to walk and looking at the games to decide which one to choose.

"Ooooo. Oh my God. It's a giraffe! Kid, Kid, Kid you have to win it for me. Pleeeeaaaassssseeeee!" Party begged hitting Kid in the arm.

Kid sighed and walked up to the booth. Luckily it was one of those water gun games where you try to shoot the water into the clowns mouth. Kid has twin pistols as weapons so this should be easy. Kid payed the carny to play the game.

Patty was soon holding the giraffe in her arms rubbing her face against the long neck. They continued to walk down the path where the games were lined up and played one after another.

Soul stopped in his tracks when he saw a basketball game. He lightly slapped Black*Stars shoulder to get his attention.

"Bet I can beat u." He bet pointing to the booth.

Black*Star smirked "You're on."

They both walked up to the booth payed the carny and each held a basket ball. Soul was the first one to shoot and make it.  
Black*Star shot next the ball bounced off the backboard then the rim into the net bellow.

Soul grabbed another orange ball and shot again. Another successful shot.

By the time the game was over Soul had won. His prize was white dog. He thanked the carny and walked over to his pigtailed miester.

"Here." He bluntly said holding out the stuffed toy.

"No. You won that fare and square."

"Cool guys don't have stuffed animals Maka. Now here." Maka smiled and took the toy out of his hands and hugged it with a slight smile.

"Thank you Soul."

"No problem."

The seven of them (gahhhh seven XD) began to walk again. Black*Star won Tsubaki a stuffed Penguin. And Kid won Liz a  
Inflatable sword.

Patty insisted on going inside the fun house with Kid and Liz while Tsubaki was trying to calm Black*Star down from... whatever.

Maka and Soul began to wonder on their own. Maka still hugging the stuffed dog (with one arm) her chin resting on its head.

Soul looked down to see her free hand swing by her side. He nervously reached out and grabbed her hand entwinning their fingers.

Maka looked up and smiled sweetly at her weapon. Their eyes locked and her smile slowly faded. Soul started to lean in, so did she soon their foreheads were lightly pressed together and Soul closed the gap between them.

The kiss ended shortly. They parted smiling at each other then continued walking.

They stopped in their tracks when they came face to face with the Farris wheel. They looked at each other and both started to head for the ride.

**A/N: Comment.. whatever. Also Recomended story Stay Stron By me and My friend Pervy-Soulmetal-alchemist.**


End file.
